


Запретные желания

by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drama, Gen, Omophagia, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: После воссоединения с примархом легионеров Девятого обуревают странные желания.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Запретные желания

По прошествии многих дней я всё ещё не могу забыть это чувство.  
Описать его сложно. Что это было — инстинкт, желание, секундный порыв? Оно всколыхнулось во мне, на миг затопив сознание, и отступило снова, оставив после себя слабое эхо. Но не исчезло. Даже теперь, по прошествии времени, я всё ещё слышу его отголоски в своём разуме. Слабое подобие того, что было на Тегаре Пентаурус.  
Однако его невозможно отрицать.  
Я всё ещё чувствую это тягучее давление где-то в груди под сердцами каждый раз, когда вижу Ангела. И, думаю, не я один.  
Мои братья чувствуют то же самое, хотя, уверен, мало у кого хватит духу в этом признаться. Это постыдное чувство невозможно изгнать. Оно становится тем сильнее, чем больше я стараюсь забыть о нём, и, вероятно, будет преследовать меня до конца дней.  
Такого не должно быть, но Девятый Легион отличается от прочих. Об этом редко говорят вслух, но мне хорошо знакомы выражения лиц тех немногих союзников, что отваживаются поддержать нас на поле боя. Мы — другие, и, должно быть, дело именно в этом.  
И пусть говорить об этом не принято, я не собираюсь молчать.  
Лица Лунных Волков скрыты шлемами, но мне чудится в них то же беспокойство, с которым смотрит на нас Луперкаль. Впрочем, кому я вру — едва ли можно сказать, чтобы он смотрел на нас. Тот его прощальный взгляд, полный сомнения и опасений, был прикован к Сангвинию и адресован только ему. Мы же были для любимого сына Императора не более чем досадной помехой, по недоразумению оказавшейся рядом с Ангелом. Казалось, Хорус волнуется, как бы прикосновение к нам не запятнало столь чистое создание.  
Порой мне кажется, что я этого опасаюсь ничуть не меньше.  
— Капитан Четырнадцатой роты, — тянет Лунный Волк, словно насмехаясь над этим званием, хотя в голосе, доносящемся сквозь вокс-решетку, нет вообще никакого выражения, — какова цель твоего визита?  
— Хочу поговорить с Сангвинием, — отвечаю я, стараясь не показать раздражения.  
Лунный Волк сверяется с дата-падом, делая вид, будто очень увлечён этим занятием. Я терпеливо жду.  
— Ты не числишься в списках допущенных до аудиенции, — изрекает он наконец.  
Пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.  
— И что это значит? — интересуюсь я, как будто ответ недостаточно очевиден.  
Лунный Волк делает приглашающий жест дата-падом.  
— Это значит, что ты можешь пойти куда-нибудь в другое место и поговорить с кем-то ещё, — поясняет он.  
Я быстро оцениваю обстановку. Их двое, оба облачены в полный доспех Марк III, вооружены глефами, как положено почётной страже. В более лёгком «крестоносце» у меня есть одно преимущество — скорость, а значит, первый из Лунный Волков должен быть убит раньше, чем второй поймёт всю серьёзность положения. Тогда у меня будет шанс.  
В сущности, остаётся решить лишь один вопрос…  
Правый или левый?  
— Ну-ка, напомни, — прошу я, чтобы потянуть время и заговорить им зубы, — как давно легионеры Шестнадцатого решают, могут ли Бессмертные увидеться со своим же примархом?  
— Так давно, как получили соответствующий приказ, — следует ответ. — Или для тебя подобные мелочи ничего не значат?  
Определённо, левый, решаю я про себя. Ярость клокочет в моей груди, угрожая в любой момент вырваться наружу.  
— Они для меня значат очень многое, — отвечаю я спокойным голосом, внутренне готовясь к атаке. — Сейчас ты узнаешь, что именно.  
— Нет, не узнает, — возражает Сангвиний.  
Меня словно окатывает ледяной водой.  
Мы все замираем на миг, поражённые его неожиданным появлением. Он стоит в приоткрытом дверном проёме, сложив крылья за спиной, всю его фигуру окутывает тёплое золотистое сияние.  
Я опускаюсь на колени и склоняю голову под взглядом моего примарха. То самое чувство вновь поднимается внутри, грозя захлестнуть сознание. Я ощущаю, как поворачиваются в дёснах, удлиняясь, клыки. Кровь молотом стучит в висках, так что я с трудом различаю слова, обращённые ко мне:  
— Рашиль, тебе не обязательно преклонять колени, чтобы сюда войти. Дверной проём не такой уж низкий.  
Словно в тумане, я поднимаюсь на ноги и прохожу мимо Лунных Волков, слыша, как Ангел благодарит их за бдительную службу. Дверь затворяется за мной. То чувство, жгучее желание, с которым я борюсь, постепенно утихает. Я отваживаюсь взглянуть на Сангвиния снова.  
На нём нет доспеха, только просторные одежды из светлой ткани с тонкой вышивкой золотом по краю подола. Ангел улыбается, глядя на моё растерянное лицо.  
— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить, Рашиль? — спрашивает он.  
К своему стыду я понимаю, что не могу произнести ни слова. Мне хочется упасть на колени, но я помню, что этого не следует делать. Сангвиний стоит рядом, так близко, что я могу протянуть руку и коснуться белоснежного крыла. Эта мысль угрожает прогнать из моей головы все прочие, не оставив ничего, кроме иступлённого восхищения.  
И жажды.  
Я вспоминаю, для чего пришёл сюда, и открываю рот, чтобы заговорить, но неожиданно произношу совсем другое:  
— Вы знаете моё имя?  
Ангел протягивает руку и берёт меня за наплечник, мягко направляя вглубь покоев.  
— У меня хорошая память, — отвечает он. — Я бы запомнил твоё имя, капитан, даже если бы оно не было написано у тебя на доспехах. Пойдём. Я хочу, чтобы ты выпил вместе со мной.  
Я послушно следую за ним. Мои сабатоны тяжело ступают по металлическому полу, скрытому под тонким ворсом ковра. Шаги Сангвиния, напротив, почти неслышны. Я с запозданием понимаю, что он идёт босиком.  
— Прошу прощения, если я сделал что-то не так, милорд, — говорю я, и это звучит довольно фальшиво. Я более чем уверен, что сделал не так решительно всё. — Мне никогда ещё не приходилось просить об аудиенции с примархом, и я не знаю, как делать это правильно.  
Ангел бросает на меня задумчивый взгляд.  
— Если начистоту, — признаётся вдруг он, — я тоже понятия не имею, как это сделать правильно.  
Я смотрю на него, обескураженный этой откровенностью. Сангвиний слегка улыбается в ответ.  
— Мои братья придумывают кучу странных ритуалов, — добавляет он. — Уверен, со временем мы изобретём свои. Но едва ли в них будет входить нападение на охрану под дверью. В конце концов, твои кузены всего лишь исполняют свой долг.  
Он знает, понимаю я. Скрывать очевидное нет смысла.  
— Они были не слишком-то вежливы, — всё же произношу я себе под нос.  
— К сожалению, — соглашается Ангел. — Тем не менее, ты не улучшишь репутацию легиона, нападая на Лунных Волков.  
— Простите мою дерзость, повелитель, но, думаю, от того, что я не стану нападать на них, репутация легиона всё равно не улучшится.  
— Боюсь, ты прав, — отвечает Ангел. Он делает приглашающий жест, указывая на кресло: — Садись, пожалуйста.  
На миг я замираю в замешательстве. Кресла слишком велики для простых смертных, но для легионера они велики тоже. Такова традиция, Астартес всегда остаются стоять.  
— Садись, Рашиль, — повторяет Ангел, видя мои сомнения. — Ручаюсь, оно под тобой не сломается.  
Дальнейшие колебания фактически означают неисполнение приказа, поэтому я подчиняюсь, опускаясь на край глубокого кресла. Моё тело, закованное в тяжёлую броню, утопает в мягких подушках. Это выглядит нелепо — в такой мягкости нет никакого смысла, облачённый в доспех легионер не почувствует разницы между роскошными подушками и голой железной скамьёй. Силовой ранец за плечами не позволяет откинуться на спинку.  
Сангвиний занимает кресло напротив, и, глядя на него, я вдруг понимаю, что мы оба сидим в почти одинаково нелепых позах на самом краю. Разница лишь в том, что мне мешает сесть нормально силовой ранец, а примарху — крылья, которые он расправляет поверх подлокотников. Мгновение мы смотрим друг на друга, и, я готов в этом поклясться, думаем об одном и том же.  
Потом Ангел улыбается.  
— Знаешь, — произносит он, — я думаю, кто бы ни придумал эти кресла, он никогда в жизни не носил силовой доспех.  
А ещё у него не было крыльев, мелькает в моём разуме отвлечённая мысль. Вслед за ней на мгновение вспыхивает гнев. Меня возмущает сам факт того, что на свете существует некто, кто не подумал, отнёсся без внимания к моему примарху. Это кажется мне почти богохульством, ведь Ангел сейчас занимает все мои мысли и чувства. В этот миг он — всё, ради чего я существую, всё, ради чего вообще имеет смысл существовать.  
Я моргаю, и мгновение исступлённого восторга проходит. Сангвиний всё ещё здесь, он по-прежнему воплощает собой всё лучшее, что доступно человечеству, но теперь ко мне возвращается способность мыслить трезво. Шквал эмоций отступает.  
Но одна остаётся.  
Я машинально облизываю ставшие вдруг очень сухими губы.  
Повинуясь безмолвной команде Ангела, сервитор подносит две чаши, до краёв наполненные вином. Терпкий, пряный запах впивается в ноздри, когда я принимаю свою чашу из механических манипуляторов устройства. Багровая гладь в золотых берегах абсолютно гладкая, но в моих руках по ней пробегает едва заметная рябь.  
Вино кажется мне похожим на…  
— За будущее, — говорит Сангвиний, поднося чашу к губам.  
Я делаю большой глоток, терпкое вино обволакивает язык и нёбо, где-то на самом краю сознания мелькают смутные образы залитых солнцем виноградников на склонах горы — далёкие отголоски настоящих видений, спровоцированных омофагией. Мой взгляд прикован к Ангелу, и я задумываюсь, чувствует ли он то же самое.  
Может ли он в принципе чувствовать то же, что и мы?..  
Ангел опускает чашу и смотрит на меня в ответ. Он улыбается, прежде чем заговорить.  
— Они прекрасны, верно?  
Сердца в моей груди пропускают удар. Кажется, что в это мгновение примарх видит меня насквозь и свободно читает в моём разуме всё, что пожелает, каждую постыдную страницу этой нервной летописи.  
— Значит, — тихо произношу я, — вы тоже это чувствуете?  
Он медленно кивает в ответ.  
— Мой отец даровал эту довольно странную способность каждому из нас, в той или иной степени. Не знаю, был в этом его замысел, или так вышло случайно, однако наш легион одарён больше, чем остальные.  
Это подходящий момент, думаю я. Более подходящего не будет. Мне следует заговорить сейчас — или замолчать навеки.  
Но вместо этого я произношу совсем другое:  
— Это очень хорошее вино, повелитель.  
Ангел слегка наклоняет голову.  
— Хорошее, — соглашается он. — Но не лучшее из того, что бывает в распоряжении моих братьев.  
Я понимаю, что он имеет в виду. На мгновение гнев снова поднимается в моём разуме, заставляя сердца быстрее гнать кровь по жилам, словно в предчувствии схватки.  
— У нас не самые эффективные линии снабжения из возможных, — произношу я.  
Это самая мягкая формулировка, которую мне удаётся придумать. Да, конечно. Дело в неэффективности.  
Взгляд примарха становится холоднее.  
— Я уже слышал о проблемах снабжения, — произносит он. — Как минимум, нам не хватает тяжёлого вооружения.  
Я горько усмехаюсь.  
— Не хватает? Его просто нет. Нам пришлось взять так любезно предложенные вашим братом танки, чтобы избежать позора под стенами столицы. Они просто боятся давать нам оружие и технику, даже вино, как видно, оказалось слишком хорошо для нас. Но мы привыкли. Мы слишком давно привыкли выживать, несмотря ни на что.  
— Это изменится, — отвечает Ангел, и теперь в его прекрасном голосе слышна сталь. — Никто и никогда больше не скажет, что мои сыны чего-то недостойны.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
Я стараюсь, чтобы мой голос звучал твёрдо, когда я произношу эти слова.  
— Но они правы.  
Сангвиний внимательно смотрит на меня.  
— Они совершенно правы в своих оценках, — продолжаю я, хотя каждое слово даётся с трудом. — Мы — не Шестнадцатый и не Седьмой, и даже не Десятый. Мы — звери, которым опасно давать в руки бомбу. Жестокое оружие, которое следует уничтожить сразу после использования. Всё, что мы умеем — это бойня, и в этом, конечно, с нами не сравнится никто. Вы сами это видели.  
Я смотрю, как изящные пальцы примарха стискивают золотую чашу — без видимого усилия, просто сжимают чуть крепче, но от этого металл под ними начинает сгибаться.  
— Это тоже изменится, — повторяет Ангел. — Поверь мне, Рашиль. Вместе мы сможем это изменить. Легион будет гордо идти среди звёзд наравне с Лунными Волками.  
Я качаю головой.  
— Нет, повелитель. Я верю вам, хочу верить, но страшная правда от этого не изменится. Мы действительно звери.  
Мгновение он смотрит на меня с болью, которая эхом отдаётся в моих сердцах. От этого хочется кричать.  
— Простите, — произношу я шёпотом. — Я должен был это сказать.  
— И ты считаешь так, потому что?.. — начинает Ангел, приглашая меня продолжить.  
Но сделать это очень, очень сложно.  
— Потому что… — начинаю я.  
Губы вновь предательски пересыхают.  
Я опускаю взгляд. Вино колышется в чаше, омывая золотые стенки. Густое и тёмное, оно так напоминает кровь.  
— Я чувствовал это, повелитель, — произношу я в конце концов. — Не только я — другие братья тоже. В тот момент, когда вы впервые вышли к нам… Когда мы впервые вас увидели…  
Мой голос обрывается. Молчание длится и длится, становясь тягостным. Я не рискую поднять взгляд от багровой глади.  
Ангел не торопит меня.  
— На мгновение, — добавляю я, — нами овладело желание, слишком постыдное, чтобы я мог об этом сказать.  
Ещё несколько ударов сердца царит тишина.  
— Но ты должен сказать, — произносит Сангвиний.  
— Простите.  
Время изменяет свой ход. Теперь секунды тянутся целые века.  
— Рашиль, — зовёт Ангел, — посмотри на меня.  
Не в силах сопротивляться приказу, я поднимаю взгляд на его прекрасное лицо.  
— Ты должен сказать, — повторяет примарх. — Ведь, не узнав этого желания, я не смогу его исполнить.  
Что-то внутри меня обрывается и устремляется вниз, и давление где-то под сердцами становится почти невыносимым.  
— Его нельзя исполнить, повелитель.  
— Нет, если ты не скажешь.  
Я делаю глубокий вдох.  
— В тот миг, когда это случилось, каждый из нас хотел вонзить в вас клыки.  
На этом всё заканчивается. Должно закончиться. Но я всё ещё сижу в кресле, сжимая в руках драгоценную чашу с вином, а Сангвиний сидит напротив. Мир не рухнул, не провалился в никуда.  
— Иными словами, — спокойно уточняет примарх, — вам хотелось меня сожрать?  
Не в силах отвечать, я киваю.  
И с изумлением вижу, как на губах Ангела появляется улыбка.  
— Рашиль, после всего, что я узнал за последние недели, это одна из самых хороших новостей.  
— Почему?  
Сангвиний отставляет чашу с вином и сцепляет пальцы в замок.  
— Видишь ли, психика Астартес была изменена, переделана в соответствии с нуждами Великого крестового похода, но во многом вы все ещё остаётесь людьми. Это прекрасно, гораздо лучше, чем быть безразличными ко всему, кроме своей миссии, бездушными автоматонами в телах легионеров. И твои слова — одно из подтверждений этому.  
Он качает головой, видя моё удивление.  
— Дело в том, Рашиль, что поглощение — желание обладать, сделать своей частью навсегда, — это одно из самых диких, самых древних и вместе с тем сильных проявлений любви. Можно сказать, крайняя её форма.  
Я чувствую, как где-то внутри рвётся туго натянутая струна. Всё события последних дней вдруг утрачивают свою значимость. Важно лишь то, что примарх здесь, рядом, он знает правду — но, похоже, эта правда его совершенно не пугает.  
Наоборот.  
— Значит, — говорю я, и голос крепнет с каждым произнесённым словом, — вы не отвернётесь от нас после этого?  
Ангел тяжело вздыхает.  
— Вы мои сыновья, — отвечает он. — И я никогда от вас не отвернусь.  
Я чувствую, как губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке. Невероятная лёгкость охватывает всё тело, и кажется, что я мог бы воспарить к потолку, не нуждаясь в прыжковом ранце. Словно на крыльях.  
— И я всё ещё могу исполнить твоё желание, — добавляет примарх. — Если ты по-прежнему этого хочешь.  
— Но… — начинаю я, однако Сангвиний жестом прерывает меня.  
— Да или нет?  
Этому взгляду, это обезоруживающей прямоте невозможно сопротивляться.  
— Да, — отвечаю я, в душе проклиная себя за это.  
Ангел кивает и берёт из моих рук чашу с вином. На мгновение его пальцы касаются моих перчаток, и авточувства брони сообщают, что руки примарха тёплые, почти горячие, намного теплее моих собственных.  
— Так и будет, — произносит Сангвиний, и я вижу, как мелькает в его пальцах серебристый клинок.  
Прежде чем я успеваю что-то сделать, он проводит стилетом по коже с внутренней стороны предплечья, и горячая алая кровь фонтаном ударяет в чашу, смешиваясь с тёмным вином.  
Сладковатый дурманящий аромат повисает в воздухе. Я задерживаю дыхание, но рот всё равно наполняется слюной так, словно я очутился перед праздничным столом после долгой голодовки.  
Фонтан иссякает, превращаясь в череду алых капель, а затем прекращаются и они. Я вижу, как прямо на глазах затягивается глубокий порез. Мой взгляд прикован к ране Ангела, так что я даже не сразу понимаю, что происходит, когда он протягивает мне чашу другой рукой.  
— Может быть, от этого вино станет лучше, — добавляет Сангвиний, слегка улыбаясь. — Обещаю, когда у нас будет дом, мы посадим там свои виноградники.  
Я хочу спросить его, как это возможно, ведь, как мне говорили, Ваал — дикая, выжженная радиацией пустыня под красной звездой, но смесь вина с кровью затмевает всё. Терпкий аромат зрелых ягод мешается с острыми нотками железа.  
Схватив чашу обеими руками, я подношу её к губам, припадая к вину, как умирающий от жажды бросается к пресному источнику. Но мой взгляд всё ещё прикован к Сангвинию. У того на лице нет ни отвращения, ни пренебрежения, которое я подсознательно ожидаю увидеть. Только понимание.  
Он знает, что сейчас произойдёт. Он хочет этого. Эта кровь — его дар мне, подарок отца сыну. Откровенность в обмен на откровенность.  
За мгновение до того, как омофагия уносит меня в радиоактивные пустоши Ваала Секундус, я думаю, что, пожалуй, мне довелось испить лучшего вина из всех, что существуют на свете.


End file.
